Fall Into Darkness
by Achilles1011
Summary: Lauren is on the run. Bo is trapped, lost within the darkness of her own mind. What happened to get to cause them to get into these states? Why did Lauren run and why is Bo unconscious, unable to move? What happened to these lovers to cause them to get into such states? To fall into such opposite extremes?
1. Prolgue I: Love & Loss

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the Lost Girl season 3/4 rewrite. **

**Thank-you for taking the time to read this prologue, it is greatly appreciated. **

**Housekeeping: Do not expect this to update frequently at least for the first little while, if you recognize my pen name I have 4 other ongoing fics as well as rewrite threeshots that I tend to do. Once We Remain is finished this will take it's slot in the update schedule, until then it will update whenever I actually have time to write a chapter. **

**Thank-you very much and enjoy. **

* * *

"Hi Nadia." Lauren said as she knelt in front of the black headstone marked with Nadia's name. "Sorry I haven't come to visit you here, but…" Lauren sighed become she smiled a little. "Well you're dead, and until recently I didn't believe in a soul or the afterlife."

Lauren laughed bitterly. "I still don't really, but a part of me wants one to exist so that I can still talk to you, and hopefully you can still hear me."

"You remember Bo right?" She asked the grave in front of her.

This was so familiar to her.

Something she had done so many times.

It was similar so talking to Nadia's pod.

Except back then she'd at least had some hope that Nadia could hear her.

And she had been in a clean sterile hospital room

Now she was kneeling in front of a tombstone, in the middle of a cemetery.

One represented life, and hope for the future.

The other represented death.

A medium and a balance that she was caught between.

Back then Nadia may have been able to hear her, even on a subconscious level.

They had never really talked about it.

Now she knew that she could not.

And that she never would again.

But at least this was a chance to get talk to someone about this, to unload this burden onto someone, or something in this case.

To get these things out in the open, and in a way to admit them to herself what she had done.

Actions that she shouldn't have taken.

Actions that she wished she could take back.

But not really.

Because they had saved Bo's life. Or at least, she hoped they had.

Even if it was at the cost of her own sanity.

"We're together now, or at least we were, I don't know anymore." Lauren laughed sadly. "I screwed up Nadia, I screwed up big time."

Lauren could feel a small breeze blow past. "Sometimes I wonder if that's you babe. I miss you sometimes, so much. I don't really miss you as my lover, but I do miss you as my best friend. God I wish I could talk to you, the only other people I can talk to are all to close to the situation."

Lauren laughed slightly. "I actually made a new friend, a new best friend actually. She's a little rough around the edges, and tends to get drunk, but she listens to me. She's always there for me even when I don't want her to be. Just like Bo is, except for the fact I'm not in love with her."

Lauren smiled sadly and glanced around to ensure that Tamsin had not started to look for her yet. She breathed slightly when she saw no signs of her friend.

"Nadia I did something horrible. I… I… well essentially I had to risk Bo's life, torture her in essence, in order to save her. I went against her wishes and spared her life. You know how I used to say I never understood doctors who could made unethical decisions that went against their patients wishes? Well I managed to do that." Lauren sighed and reached out to run her hand over the cold stone of the grave marker.

"Do you remember how I told you about how Bo lost control that one time? Or well I guess I never told you that… but still Bo has these powers. They're these amazing and fearful abilities, she's so powerful… or at least she was. She lost control of her powers, or while… they really took over her. The powers are a darkness that comes from her blood… it's a separate entity from her and she… well she used to have control of it but then… she lost control of it."

Lauren smiled a little. "I used to be able to bring her back from this darkness… but then I couldn't anymore… it wasn't working for some reason." Lauren said shrugging with tears in her eyes.

"By that point she was lost completely, she had done so many horrible things to so many different people. She was threatening to expose the Fae to the human world and to conquer both. We already knew Bo's wishes if this happened, if she were to ever lose to herself to the darkness, she wanted to be killed, the Bo we knew would never want to end up like this, she would have never wanted to do this to people."

Lauren shrugged again the tears starting to run down her cheeks. "But I couldn't do it though. I can't kill my own girlfriend, I can't kill the woman I love. So instead I proposed something that violated everything I was ever taught about ethics, everything that went against my own morals, everything that went against the law, and everything I swore to in my Hippocratic oath."

She could hear her laughter echo in her own ears. "What I did. I can never take back. I can never change. I can never undo it."

She reached out to trace the name on Nadia's grave. "If you can here me… I'm sorry that I couldn't save you. And if Bo… if for some reason she ends up with there with you please be nice to her okay? I know she's a lot of trouble… but…" Lauren laughed a little as tears continued to run down her cheeks. "She's also amazing… kind hearted… warm… friendly. I know that you'd take care of her if that happened."

For a moment she thought she felt a warm hand on her shoulder but when she looked back she couldn't see anything or anyone.

She was alone in this graveyard just like she was alone in the world again.

She knew that she would need to get up soon.

She needed to run, to away before they realized that she was missing.

Before Bo woke up.

She would never forgive her.

She knew that much, she knew that Bo would never forgive her.

If not for what she did, then for running away from her instead of facing up to it.

Her heart ached at the thought of Bo.

She had a moment of weakness where she wanted to turn around, but she couldn't.

She couldn't turn around.

She wasn't sure if it was because of what she had done or because of what she did to her love.

Either way she had to run.

The Light would be after her soon enough.

Bo would probably never want to see her again. And she wasn't sure if she could face her.

Dyson, Aife, and Trick. It would be a miracle if they ever forgave her.

Because when they agreed they hadn't realized the consequences.

The potential for the loss of the Bo they know and love.

Kenzi and Tamsin… well they understood, or at least she knew that Tamsin was on her side.

All I can do now is run.

I'm so sorry Bo.

I won't be there when you wake up.

You're going to be so disoriented and confused

I love you so much, and I am so sorry I won't be there baby.

I would if I could. I would be there every step of the way.

But when you find out what I did, that I ignored your wishes and acted in my own accordance.

That I ran instead of facing you.

You'll never forgive me.

Lauren reached her hand out one last time to run her hand over the grave in front of her, before she stood up and grabbed her bags, walking away.


	2. Prologue II: Fragmented Imagination

**A/N: Thank-you so much for the favourites and follows and a special thank-you to everyone who took the time to leave a review, they are always much appreciated and I love hearing your thoughts. As well constructive criticism is always welcome. ****Also thank-you to everyone who has simply taken the time to read this. **

**So thank-you all and on with the fic. Enjoy Prologue II. **

She could feel something grabbing at the edges of her trying to drag her up from the darkness that had been her only companion for so long. She didn't know anything, until now she hadn't been able to really feel anything in the physical sense of the word. None of her senses worked properly, she couldn't hear properly and all she saw was darkness. There was certainly no taste, touch, or smell here. Even time was weird.

She had been paralyzed, lost or perhaps locked, in this darkness with only her memories for company, although at times things had slipped, there were periods of time when she forgot who she was or what she was.

This was what she knew.

Her name was Bo Dennis, or Isabeau, but no one called her that.

She was a succubus, and a Fae. She knew that, yet at the same time she also could feel a niggling of her humanity.

She was human, in a looser sense of the word perhaps but still human, her thoughts, feelings, and experiences. Her life or well the first twenty-eight years had been marked by humanity and by her belief that she was human.

Everything else though was fuzzy, blurry. Sometimes it came to her in sharp clarity and with it painful emotions and heartache but other times it was faded and cloudy, everything was dull and muted.

She 'looked' around, it was dark here, but really it was soothing in a way, she tried to ignore whatever was tugging at her. Whatever it was wanted to drag her up from this place.

The place she knew she needed to stay in, although why she wasn't sure. Maybe it had something to do with the thing that had been in here with her for a little while, that presence she had always felt but had never been quite able to find.

But it was gone now. It had faded what seemed like a long time ago, but it could be a short time ago, she didn't know.

All she knew was that it had made the darkness that 'surrounded' her darker, as odd as it sounded even to her own 'ears' it was true. It had followed her every 'step' and her every 'breath', but at some point in the endless passage of time, or lack thereof in this place, it had simply disappeared.

And she had been alone ever since in this place, wherever it was.

It was funny. She had no idea how much or how little time had passed in whatever this place was. She could never feel anything; all she 'heard' were her own thoughts echoing around this place.

Well the darkness had been here, but it had faded around the same time the only other thing she could feel had faded.

The constant burning pain that had followed her around for a while, although it had never really bothered her for some reason, there had always been something else there giving her enough relief to make her able to 'move'. With the pain had felt like something was being destroyed, but it had faded around the same time the darkness had.

There was something else that had been here to, but she sometimes forgot about it, a certain 'lightness' that had followed her around as she moved that had prevented the darkness from taking over her, swallowing her whole. But that lightness had gone away a little while ago, and she didn't know how to feel without it.

She should probably feel sad but right now her memories were fuzzy, at times like this she didn't feel much of anything. She knew that she had done something terrible, and that something had happened but no matter how hard she tried she could not recall what she had done. What the memories were.

She could feel whatever was trying to drag her out of the darkness getting stronger and mostly it annoyed her.

She was here for a reason, even if she couldn't remember why. She needed to stay here until the light returned or else the darkness could come back and try to take over her again.

But no… how long had the light been gone?

She didn't know the answer, all she knew was that at some point in what was the 'past' it had faded, leaving her alone in this place.

Maybe it hadn't wanted her anymore? Maybe it had run away like everyone else had… had everyone else run? She couldn't remember. Maybe she was the one who had run or maybe it's job had been done and it simply had more people to go and help.

For some reason that seemed right.

The light had more people to go and protect from the darkness because whatever had happened the darkness was gone now. It hadn't come back when the light had left and she couldn't feel its presence anymore no matter how far she wandered or in what direction she wandered.

Sure there was still 'darkness' here, but it felt like it belonged with her, like it was a part of her. Not like the other darkness it had felt like it was separate from her.

She would shrug if she could but she didn't know if she actually could shrug or if she just thought she could. It was not like she could feel herself walking either, but she felt like she was moving in some direction or another.

This place was weird, confusing and weird. It had been when she had first appeared here and it still was. Although now it was less menacing because the 'darkness' was gone.

Whatever wanted to grab her and pull her out of the darkness was sinking its claws into her further. She wasn't sure if she should be afraid or not, it didn't feel dark; it just felt… like her own body?

She forgot she had one sometimes. She didn't know what it would feel like to return to her body.

She knew she didn't have one here, at least not a physical one.

But then again she could, she had no idea where this place was or why she was here. All she knew was that she had 'woken up' here and until now she hadn't felt anything trying to get her to leave.

She could feel whatever was trying to drag her out of here get more and more aggressive. She wasn't sure if she should listen to it or not, whether it was going to be a good ending for her or not when she got out of here.

She could feel herself moving against her will, and she could really feel like she was moving, like she was falling into something…

* * *

She could feel everything now and she wished she couldn't. She was in pain, so much pain… everything hurt and she didn't know why. She felt weak.

She could feel that she was lying against something that was both soft and hard; there was something behind her head and something else draped over her body. She could also feel something wrapped around her waist, but what it was she didn't know.

It wasn't like she could move though, she could feel everything but she couldn't move.

She tried to blink open her eyelids, but they felt to heavy for her to even try to lift.

She could also feel someone holding her hand, but something felt weird about it. Like there was a barrier between her and the person who was holding her hand. She could still feel the warmth, but she could only feel smoothness otherwise. It was not skin-to-skin.

But then again who was she to say any of this was real? It all had a haziness to it, a dreamlike quality to it.

Everything was one big confusing mass of sensations and she wished that it would fade.

All she wanted was the light back, that would make the pain go away, not just the aches that plagued her body but the one that felt like it was plaguing her… soul?

Slowly ever so slowly everything started to fade again, her senses were starting to dull only she was starting to hear things.

"Weaning her…" One voice, it sounded… professional? But compassionate and warm. It reminded her of someone, but right now she couldn't remember who it was.

"How long?" The second voice sounded familiar and it made her feel warm. Not in the same way the light did but it made her feel warm and loved. Who?

"Days? ...Depends on… counts rising… no infection… good signs… central line…" The first voice spoke again she didn't understand what it was saying, infection? Central line? Counts? She could also hear a distant beeping in the distance. It sounded so far away and so rhythmic.

She could feel the ache in her intensify. What was it that she was missing? What was going on? What had happened to her to get her here? Where was here even.

"So she's… how long… recovery going… still…"

"Given circumstances… the experimental nature… doing well."

"How much… drugs… sedation?"

"Guessing… given nature… never seen before."

She heard the second voice sigh and squeeze her hand slightly before she felt something come to press against her forehead and it felt like paper covering someone's mouth. What was happening?

She could hear the sounds of something opening and closing but she was starting to fade. She clung to consciousness desperate to try and hear more of the conversations that were going on around her but the only thing she could hear before she faded was a new voice saying. "Gone."

She faded, drifting back off against her will.

* * *

She found herself back in the darkness, back in the safe place that she couldn't leave yet, at least not for long periods of time.

She would sit down if she could, but right now she had not way of knowing if she was even standing or not. It was disorienting to fell like this again after being back in her body again, even if it was only for a little while.

So if she had gone back to her body then this must be her mind or maybe some place between life and death. She looked around at the darkness that swallowed her, this was most likely her mind.

She had… ah right! She had been to purgerator… purgatory! It was a rather depressing place, a run down house in essence, but at least it was more interesting then this place. Yep she was definitely in her mind, unless of course she was dead and all of that was a hallucination.

All of it was possible, but either way this wasn't technically real. To bad her visit back to reality hadn't given her any better sense of time then being here did. She still had no idea how long it had been or what time it was.

She stood up, or at least she pretended to stand up, and she began to 'walk' around like she had before.

At least this place was warm and comfortable and she wasn't in any pain, not like when she was awake in her body. She was not looking forward to going back to wherever she was… where had she been?

A… hospital, the word came to mind. The distant beeping and the talk of… sedation? She had heard Lauren…

Bo gasped as the memories started to come back to her slowly.

That's right Lauren, her girlfriend. Why hadn't she been able to remember until now?

Well no that wasn't true she had remembered but she had forgotten again. Bo could feel her heart clench at the idea that she had forgotten Lauren, that she could have forgotten her love at all.

What had happened to her? Why was she in the hospital?

The last thing she remembered was… falling asleep in Lauren's arms. Had something happened to her and Lauren? Had she gotten injured? Had they both gotten hurt?

To many questions, she 'shook' her head and 'took a breath', she was sure she wasn't actually doing the actions but it still felt like she was.

Stupid confusing mindscape. Why couldn't her mind at least be more interesting then a giant space of darkness? Was she that empty headed that her mind was nothing but darkness?

Had it been Lauren who had been holding her hand? The one who had kissed her on the forehead? It must have been… but at the same time why would Lauren be talking to a doctor. Lauren was her doctor, not the first voice.

Maybe Lauren was injured and couldn't treat her? So another doctor had to do it. But then why didn't they wake her up? They had done that to her before when she was injured, used some nasty drink to wake her up and then get her to heal.

Maybe because Lauren was to injured to help her heal? But if Lauren was sitting at her bedside then she must be well enough to be up and moving around, and if she was leaning over to press kisses to her forehead then she wasn't in a wheelchair… none of this made any sense to her.

What on Earth had happened to her? Why was she like this? Why was she trapped in her mind?

Sedated… right. Okay. She was being kept out of it then. Maybe she had been to injured to heal without risking hurting herself further, or hurting Lauren further. They would probably bring her out of the sedation in a few days and let her do the rest on her own once Lauren was well enough to help her.

She could feel something tugging on her again, but it felt different this time, it felt like a memory. Smiling slightly she allowed it to wash over, maybe if she went through her memories again she could gain some idea of what had happened to her and why it had happened.


	3. Chapter I: Reborn

**WARNING! **

**This is rated M for violence, language and sexuality. There will be heavy amounts of blood and gore to come! If that is no what you like to read please do not continue. **

**A huge thank-you to my beta EchoGalen for getting this back to me as quickly as she did and for listening to me rant over PMs. So thank-you all around to everyone and I hope you enjoyed this first chapter in a start of a very long, dark, and twisted journey.**

* * *

Bo smiled as she glanced around the Dal which was decorated in cheesy streamers and various other decorations courtesy of Kenzi. When she looked over in the corner she could see a "Happy Birthday" banner with the birthday crossed out and instead written on it. "Happy Garuda Slayed BoBo!"

She had to laugh at her best friends antics.

She could hear the music pumping from the sound system that had been installed in the popular bar, although Trick refused to use it very often. Something about there being nothing like a gramophone speaker.

Bo had just laughed at her grandfather.

She smiled at the thought. Despite this horrible situation one good thing had come out of it. She had found out that she had family besides Aife, and it had been Trick all along. She had always thought it could have been, but still she had finally confirmed it. She could feel her smile widen slightly, she was so glad that it had been the bartender in the end.

When she looked over at the crowd that was beginning to gather she caught sight of a familiar head of blonde hair. And despite herself she could feel her smile widen greatly at the sight of Lauren.

Maybe out of this horrible and sad situation she had found two things, one being her family and the other being love- well more like rediscovering that love.

She loved Lauren, even if she hadn't been able to say it out loud completely yet. And she smiled even more when she caught sight of Lauren turning towards her, a familiar grin appearing on her face.

But there was sadness in her eyes to. No doubt Lauren was still mourning Nadia, even if she had acted like she had gotten over it, she knew Lauren and she knew that she would still be thinking about her dead girlfriend.

She could see the doctor trying to make a move towards her only for her to get intercepted moments later by some Fae, a huge brown haired man that she could have sworn she'd seen before, no doubt seeking Lauren's mind. She could see Lauren flash her an apologetic look before she turned her eyes back towards the brown-haired man speaking to her.

Bo smiled sadly as she reached onto the bar, grabbing her beer and raising it in a silent toast to the people that they had lost.

Ciara, sacrificing herself to protect them, ensuring that they got out in time after Dyson's mistake. She glanced over at the ever growing crowd of the Dal as people started to filter in as the celebration began to pick up. The blonde would have loved this so much, she would have also insisted on better decorations she mused as she looked around.

Nadia, whose only crime was being connected to the wrong people. Wrong people being none other than Lauren and the succubus. Bo sighed and she tilted her head back taking a swift drink from her beer. The feeling of her dagger stabbing through Nadia's stomach still wouldn't leave her. The feel of the slight resistance before her blade sank into Nadia's taught muscles, the warmth of her skin against her own as she held the hilt in place.

She shuddered at the thought before another part of the memory came to her unbidden.

Seeing Lauren cry for the first time afterwards.

There had been a thousand things that she had wanted to do and a thousand more things that she had wanted to say, but there had been nothing she could have done, nothing that she could have said. She had wanted to throw-up as she watched Nadia fall backwards and she had wanted to burst into tears when she saw Lauren crying.

The normally strong woman.

The normally invincible doctor.

The insatiably curious human.

She had cried because of her.

Bo shook her head to clear her head of her thoughts. She couldn't undo what she had done, as much as she wished she could travel back in time and prevent all of this from happening.

Bo could hear the noise in the Dal beginning to increase as more and more people arrived. She looked up at the ceiling and chuckled slightly when she caught sight of the streamers and balloons hanging from the rafters. All black and red in honour of… well she wasn't exactly sure, but really when did she understand Kenzi's choices for decorating?

It was also probably safer to assume that she had taken a "five-finger discount" in order to get these supplies.

Or one of her many creepy cousins.

It looked more like a cheap birthday party with a strange sense of decoration then a lavish party to celebrate the aversion of the apocalypse. Actually the only sign it was a formal affair was the clothing, everyone wearing their best.

She knew that if she looked around she would probably be able to catch sight of Lauren and what she was wearing but at the moment she was happy staring at the ceiling. It kept her face hidden a little bit from everyone's vision.

No one had noticed her yet besides Lauren thankfully, the last thing she wanted to do tonight was play politician. She tended to suck at diplomacy and right now the last thing she wanted was to be caught up in some spat between the Light and the Dark, one attempt to pressure her into joining.

She didn't even want to think about what kinds of things would be offered to her, what would be done to try and get her to join one side or the other.

Bo snorted slightly in amusement at the thought of the sides attempting to woo her. She was not going to give into either sides demand no matter what they did.

She'd already had to have Kenzi send back one car, a very expensive gift from the Dark, with Kenzi pouting the entire way to go drop it off. Bo laughed slightly at the memory.

Really the only thing she wanted to do tonight was to have a quiet night in with her besties. But instead she had gotten dragged to the 'We survived the apocalypse party.' Bo sighed and shook her head, tilting her head forward to see if she could catch sight of Kenzi.

Instead she could see Dyson making a beeline for her. Bo sighed as she gazed up at him again, she wasn't sure what to do about Dyson, he had seemed different lately, but why she couldn't put her finger on.

She could see him approaching her, wearing what she guessed passed as formal wear for him, a plain white dress shirt and dark pants, sans his usual leather. Bo sighed and smiled slightly as he approached. If nothing else she was grateful that he seemed to have calmed down slightly after the whole mess with the Garuda.

Maybe the lack of ancient menacing god-like Fae who make people susceptible to anger makes for a happy wolf-shifter?

She snorted slightly at her own thoughts.

She squinted slightly when she caught sight of his aura, something was different about it, almost as if it was flickering and flaring to life. That was strange; Bo blinked her eyes and shook her head. She must be hallucinating.

The last time she had checked Dyson had given up his love in order to save her and there was no way for her to get it back from the wicked witch that the Norn was. She squinted when she saw his aura flicker again, it looked as if it was singing with happiness and love, flaring between a light pink and a calmer blue, but always one tinged with the other.

She squinted again and shook her head before she glanced down at the drink in her head and mentally began to count just how many she had had in the past hour. She must have had many more then she thought if she was seeing that old pattern in his aura.

It was the one that she had seen before the Norn had taken his love. Nowadays he was usually either green or red, calm without emotions or angry and sullen, his defaults before he had noticed that she was in the room anyways.

She must be really drunk if she was hallucinating those patterns again.

"Bo," she heard Dyson call out as he approached her.

She raised a hand in greeting. She could see Dyson smile at her in return and when she raised her head to meet him eye-to-eye she could see genuine joy reflected in them, something that she had not seen in a long time.

But there was something else there as well.

There was a softness to his look that she had not seen in a long time, it was almost as if he was looking at her like he had before.

Bo shook her head slightly and looked up at him smiling. "Happy Garuda Slaying Dyson."

She could hear him chuckle softly before he smiled at her, a grin familiar and unfamiliar to her at the same time. "Happy Garuda Slaying to you as well Bo. Congratulations, and thank you."

"I couldn't have done it without all of you," Bo said as she glanced over towards Lauren again, who still seemed to be stuck in conversation with that Fae. Shaking her head she turned her attention back to Dyson, smiling at him. "Without you, and without the blood-bond I would never have had enough power, I would never have been brave enough."

She could see the way his eyes softened even more, his lips upturned just a little bit more then they did when he was with Kenzi. She squinted her eyes as she looked at his aura again, it had shifted back to pink and it seemed to be pulsing, happy to see her.

What the hell was going on?

"Bo?" She heard Dyson call out gently as she felt a hand come to rest on her shoulder, the heat of another body radiating from it's place nearby, and when she looked upward she could see that he was staring at her, looking down, concern and worry in his eyes. "Where did you go just now?"

Shaking her head and smiling at him she took another drink of her beer before stopping for a moment and bringing it up to eye-level suspiciously. "Do you think someone could have done something to the beer again?"

It was the only explanation that she could come up with for what she was seeing in front of her unless something had changed drastically in the last few days with Dyson and his ability to love. But that was simply insane, there was no way to get his love back from the Norn if she wasn't mistaken.

She could see the concern in his eyes through the glass before he spoke again, his voice soft and full of worry. "Do you feel sick?"

Shaking her head Bo tilted the glass a little more into the light in an attempt to see if there was anything wrong with the colouring of the alcoholic beverage. Maybe she had been drinking something stronger then she had thought she had been? It certainly looked and tasted like beer but who knows what Kenzi could have done to the drinks in order to up the alcohol content.

"No. It's just your aura, I'm seeing things in it that I haven't seen in a long time, things that shouldn't be there anymore." She could hear Dyson take a sharp breath, but she ignored it, shrugging a little internally. He was probably worried about her. "So I'm wondering what's happening to me to make me see those things."

She glared slightly at the beverage in front of her tilting it into the light more, and frowning when all she saw was more of the light brown she would have expected to see reflect through the liquid in the glass. "And the only thing I've had in the last couple of hours is this, unless I somehow forgot drinking half a dozen beers or so. So I'm wondering what the hell happened to it to cause me to start seeing funny things in your aura."

She could feel a hand come to rest on her wrist and lower the glass of beer in between them, a smile on Dyson's face. "It's fine Bo, there's nothing wrong with the drink or with your ability to see aura's, whatever you're seeing I don't think your hallucinating. I need to talk to you actually."

"Can it wait?"

"Not really."

She raised an eyebrow at him before she started to feel concern creep in. Whatever it was it had to be urgent if Dyson wanted to talk to her here and now. She glanced around again, the Dal was getting more and more crowded as people flooded in to celebrate the apocalypse being averted, and everyone began to return home. She looked over at Dyson again before she smiled and nodded.

Whatever it was she would rather get it over and done with now so that she could enjoy the party and deal with it. She could see Dyson smile at her in turn before he glanced over his shoulder, following his line of sight Bo could see Lauren and that Fae from earlier were still deep in conversation.

Bo could feel a slight grumble of complaint escape from her mouth before she could stop it. She would rather be the one talking to Lauren than the unfamiliar Fae who was in front of the blonde right now.

Actually she would rather be talking to Lauren period, the last thing she needed right now was to become caught up in some more save the world bullshit. She had just averted the apocalypse. She deserved a break as well!

Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye, flashes of colours at the edges of her vision. She glanced over at Dyson again and could see his aura was shifting again, changing colours to a pale red-green, it seemed almost as if he was jealous.

Of who?

Lauren?

Sighing Bo reached out and tapped him on the shoulder. "You want to talk, Dyson, so go ahead and lay it on me." She could see Dyson turn around to look at her making her smirk slightly. "Or are you going to stare at Lauren all night?"

She could see him look back at her, startled. "Sorry Bo… I was just checking on something."

Making sure that your ex-competition is preoccupied? She laughed silently at the absurdity of her own thought. The idea that Dyson was even in the picture anymore, after he had said that he couldn't love her anymore, was preposterous.

Shaking her head she reached out and patted him lightly on the chest before she realized what she was doing and withdrew her hand. She could feel Dyson's eyes boring into her own, a look of confusion in his eyes before she broke contact, casting her gaze onto the ground in front of her. Beginning to fiddle with the side of her dress.

"What is it that you want to talk to me about?" she finally asked after a few seconds of awkward silence, a small forced laugh in her voice.

She could hear Dyson clear his throat slightly before he began to speak again, his eyes darting around as he lowered his voice. "Not here. Can you meet me in the alley behind the Dal?"

Okay that was definitely not a good sign.

She could see something in his eyes, but what it was specifically she couldn't tell. He was being secretive and cagey. Had something happened in the short time since they had averted the last apocalypse?

"Please tell me the world doesn't need to be saved again," she grumbled. "I just saved it last week. Literally."

She could see Dyson shake his head and smile at her. "It's nothing bad, I promise. It's a good thing actually, for both you and me." She could see him smile at her slightly wider before he took a few steps back. "I'll meet you in the alley in a few minutes okay?"

Bo cocked her head to the side slightly in confusion at Dyson's words as she watched him walk away. The jovial tone in his voice promised that the news was probably good, so why all of the secrecy?

What was it that was so great that he had to tell her right now but needed to tell her in private? She sighed as she pushed herself up off the bar, she should probably get whatever this was over with. The sooner she found out the "news" the sooner she could get back to this party and actually enjoy herself.

She allowed her gaze to wander through the crowd for a moment before it settled on Lauren again. She smiled at the sight in front of her, Lauren was passionately arguing something with one of the Fae in front of her, a fire she so rarely saw in her eyes as she gestured wildly about something she would probably not understand.

She could feel a fondness blossoming in her chest as she watched Lauren in a rare moment of passion. She had to wonder what they had been talking about to set Lauren off so much. Shaking her head she flashed Lauren a smile when their gazes locked for a brief moment.

She could see Lauren's conversation pause for a moment as she saw Lauren smile back at her in return, her gaze softening for a few moments, her eyes shining with something that Bo would not define. Bo could feel the magnetism between them, that irresistible pull that always seemed to follow them around, always pulling them together.

She sighed and shook her head, she needed to ask Lauren, scratch that, Trick about possible side effects of the blood bonding that she underwent. This magnetism that she was feeling, this attraction…. She sighed and broke eye contact with Lauren, casting her gaze towards the door to the Dal as she saw Dyson walk out.

She reached out and grabbed her glass off of the bar top when she saw the brief look that Dyson had flashed her.

It was one of want and desire, she could see his aura shifting with it, brightening and pulsing, but at the same time it remained that pink colour that it always seemed to be tonight. She could see the smile on his lips and the look in his eyes. She groaned.

Whatever was about to happen she would really need this drink.

And maybe 12 more to follow it.

She grimaced as she forced herself to swallow the last of the beer in her glass before she set it down on the bar top. She began to walk towards the door, the steady click of her boots only barely audible over the sound of the music coming through the speakers. She could feel a few eyes come to rest on her and she quickened her pace in order to slip out of the bar.

She _really_ didn't want to play diplomat tonight.

She paused for a moment to look around the street of the city that she had saved, cool night air whipping her hair up in a breeze as it passed by her in a sudden gust of wind. Shivering slightly she cursed herself for not thinking to bring a sweater or jacket of some kind.

That black leather one would have gone well with the outfit she was going to wear originally she thought as she let out a grumble, rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

But no Kenzi had to insist that she wear a dress.

Why?

"You want the doc to think that you look hot right BoBo? Plus it's a party! Not like a normal night at the Dal! We're celebrating the world not going caput! Please?"

Stupid puppy dog eyes.

She had never been able to say no to them had she?

Smirking slightly she shook her head and allowed it to tilt upwards, giving her a view of the night sky.

She could see the small number of lights twinkling in the sky, each little light shinning on it's own, and the moon in the centre of the sky, so small and so far away, but so bright.

So white.

She smiled as she looked up.

At least this was one of the few benefits of saving the world. Being able to stare up at the night sky again.

But still, the light of the city washed out so many of the stars that she could remember seeing as a child.

She should find a way to escape, maybe go stargazing again one day.

Maybe bring Kenzi along or Lauren.

A date?

She smiled to herself. Lauren would probably enjoy watching the night sky, although in the process Bo would probably learn more about the stars then she ever wanted or needed to know.

She shrugged her shoulders and smiled. Oh well.

She could hear a light coughing sound and when she turned around she could see Dyson staring at her from the entrance to the alley beside the Dal. He was covered in shadows, except for a small part of his face and arm, one of his eyes shining in the light as it threw heavy shadows over his nose and cheek. "Bo?"

"I'll be right there Dyson. Sorry I just got lost in thought." She could hear Dyson chuckle lightly and when she stepped closer she reached out and smacked him on the chest lightly. "Despite what it seems I'm not all brawn and beauty. I do have a brain and I _can_ think."

"I know, Bo. You don't have to tell me that." She heard him chuckle and a moment later she felt a hand reach out for her own, an arm coming to wrap around her waist.

"Dyson?" She breathed out, her voice suddenly coming at barely above a whisper. "What the hell are you doing?" She could feel him coming closer, pressing their bodies together. She could feel the hard contours of his chest against her own softer curves. And for a single fraction of a moment she wondered why this felt wrong.

Why she expected to feel a body more similar to her own pressed against hers, softness of skin and of curves against her own.

She was expecting another woman.

She was expecting Lauren.

"What are you doing Dyson?" She murmured as she broke the hold Dyson had on her hand, bringing both of them to rest against a solid sternum of hard muscle.

It had been a long time since he had tried to hold her like this. The last time had been before he lost his love…

She could feel warm breath against her lips as she saw Dyson leaning in, as if he was about to press a kiss to her lips. She could feel the arm that was wrapped around her waist pull her closer, until they were pressing against each other, so little space between them. She could swear she felt his heartbeat against her chest, the slight movements of his muscles as he tightened his grip around her waist.

"Dyson…" she breathed out as she felt his breath against her lips.

"I love you." She heard him breath out as their lips got closer, almost touching but only just. She could feel his warm breath against her own, his voice soft and full of love, something that she had not heard in a long time.

But how?

How was it possible?

"How?" She whispered as she felt his lips ghost over her own; her eyes drifting shut. A light caress in a familiar dance between them, one they had played out so many times before, but one that had become distant, a faint memory, little more then a whisper of a dream long past. She could feel the roughness of his stubble against her skin as they kissed, little more then a caress.

She could feel a hand come to rest against her cheek, holding her there gently, the arm around her waist firm and strong. She could feel her hands grasping at his clothing automatically, her fists pulling at the pieces of fabric in order to find her some purchase at the onslaught of sensations and feelings.

A small part of her wanted to stay in this kiss, revel in it, the feelings and the familiarity of it all. She wanted to sink it and allow this kiss to continue, to escalate. But the other part of her, the more dominant part of her was screaming at her, a voice loud and clear in her head. It screamed foul, reminding her of how much this man holding her had broken her heart, how he had fractured it and broken it into a thousand tiny pieces. How he had hurt her and betrayed her in one of the worst possible ways.

But before she could make up her mind she felt him pull away from her slightly, breaking the kiss, but only pulling away ever so slightly. Their breaths still close enough to mingle, she could feel his fingers resting lightly against her cheek. "Dyson," Bo whispered. "How?"

She could see his eyes shining in the moonlight, she could see the love reflected in them as they gazed into her own. "Kenzi." She heard Dyson whisper as he leaned in again. "She got my love back from the Norn…" She felt Dyson peck her on the lips again, the fingers on her cheek moving up and down in a light caress.

"What does that mean Dyson?" Bo murmured as she gripped Dyson's shirt, the smooth texture of the cotton suddenly feeling far too rough against her skin.

This felt wrong.

But it also felt right.

She almost wanted to laugh mentally. Were they doomed to go back to that same dance they had been caught up in for so long? Just as she had become comfortable with the idea of Lauren?

With the idea of her and the possibility of her finally having a forever?

Was it fair to either Dyson or Lauren or her to continue this dance.

"I love you, Bo," Dyson's voice, barely more then a whisper spoke, breaking her chain of thoughts.

Suddenly everything went blank, her mind, her thoughts and her emotions. Her vision turning dark as anger surged through her, as she felt something dark and cold begin to fight, to rattle the cage she so carefully kept it in.

She could feel a cold creeping up from inside of her

Animae unam sumus in. Corporis adsimilare sumus in. Adverso animi sumus in.

"_**Animae unam sumus in. Corporis adsimilare sumus in. Adverso animi sumus in,**_" She could hear her own voice echo, a thousand different tones and pitches, unified into one powerful voice.

"Bo?" She heard Dyson whisper as she broke the embrace. "I love you. Come back. Come on Bo don't give into your darkness."

"_**You dare to try and talk me down filthy mongrel!**_" She could feel her grip on consciousness fading as she tasted the first dredges of Dyson's Chi, the familiar taste and texture, the one filled with love and protection for her and meant for her. She could hear him struggling, gasping as she felt her hand close around his throat lifting him.

"Bo please. I love you…" She heard him whisper as she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She tried for a moment to struggle in vain.

"_**Animae unam sumus in. Corporis adsimilare sumus in. Adverso animi sumus in.**_" The familiar words, their familiar pitch, the familiar rise and fall left her tongue and her mouth. She could feel her mouth, lips, teeth, and voice contorting to say the words she had never heard before.

In the language that she did not speak.

In the voice that was not her own.

She felt something surge forth, something dark and something that wanted so much more. She could feel its power, it seductive and dark power, that could offer her so much power, so much potential if only she would give in to it.

"I love you Bo!" She heard Dyson call out.

Animae unam sumus in. Corporis adsimilare sumus in. Adverso animi sumus in. Echoed in her mind over and over, as her vision began to ebb, blackness creeping into the edges of it, slowly crawling across from the corners until all she could see was darkness around her.

Animae unam sumus in. Corporis adsimilare sumus in. Adverso animi sumus in.

* * *

She woke with a startled gasp as everything around her returned, sensations of skin against cold, hard concrete. The smell of the alleyway.

The darkness that surrounded her. Her vision was gone.

The cold feel that had surrounded her had retreated and was nowhere to be found.

Gingerly she pushed herself up on the concrete, wincing as she did so. Her muscles ached, a dull painful throb following each of her movements. As she moved to push herself up off the concrete she felt her hand come into contact with something.

Wet.

Sticky.

Warm.

Warm…

She could feel a chill run down her spine as she slowly brought her hand up from the cold concrete ground. Using her other one to support herself she finished pushing herself up into a sitting position, trying to keep her breathing calm and even.

She didn't know fore sure what it was yet.

She couldn't panic, yet.

She slowly turned her palm over and tilted it towards the faint light coming from the moon and from the streetlights nearby her, their dim yellow light casting long shadows in the alleyway. Her breath caught when she saw her palm.

Crimson red.

Shining.

Wet.

Warm.

Sticky.

Blood.

Slowly she turned her head towards where her hand had been resting on the concrete moments earlier.

She could immediately see a figure come into view, they were lying sprawled out on their side, their clothing torn to shreds, slashes and punctures covering their entire torso. She gulped as she forced herself onto her hands and knees ignoring her bodies aching protests.

She crawled the few paces that separated her and the other person in the alleyway. She could see the blood still gushing out of him, red rivulets draining onto the concrete, shining deep red in the moonlight.

Bo could see more and more of his legs and torso as she crawled closer, one arm hugged protectively to the man's body. Both legs sticking out at angles that should be impossible on a man, on a wolf-shifter, on anyone.

She nearly gagged when she caught sight of white bone sticking out of his thigh, pierced to a point and sticking through skin and pants, shining almost supernaturally in the moonlight. She glanced briefly at his abdomen before she quickly moved her gaze onward, stopping for a moment and turning away as she gagged and began to cough, emptying her stomach's contents at the sight of something she didn't want to think spilling out of his wounded abdomen.

She quickly focused her gaze on the face, covered in gashes and wounds, in someplace the white of bone could be seen and in others the lighter pink of what had to be muscle, his jaw torn apart and open, gashes on his forehead gushing blood.

And finally she saw a familiar mop of brown hair.

Dyson.

"HELP!" She screamed out as she sagged forward, collapsing next to a severly wounded Dyson.

"HELP!" She cried out as the tears began to run down her cheeks, a sob escaping as she looked at Dyson.

"HELP!" She screamed into the cold, unforgiving night air, begging someone, anyone to hear her screams.

To tell her that she was not alone in this alleyway in the dead of night.

To tell her that she was not lost.

"HELP!" She screamed again and again her voice cracking, becoming hoarse as it mixed with her sobs.

"HELP!" She cried out again into the cold, unforgiving darkness of night.


End file.
